


Lost Brothers

by Thorinsmut



Category: Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Rape Mentions, imported as tumblr takes a swan dive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: Capable had brothers. She’d held them in her arms, and whispered their names in their ears over and over in hopes that they would remember who they were.(No War Pup ever remembered who they were by the time they were a War Boy)





	Lost Brothers

Capable had a brother.

She had many brothers.

Because her mother was a Milk Mother, her brothers had food. Because they had food, those who lived were strong and well. Because they were strong and well, they were taken as War Pups. Because Capable’s brothers were War Boys in service to the Imortan, their family was better provided for with water and food.

Capable was born of the Citadel.

The others were not, brought in and bought with food and water and mother’s milk. (Sisters, they named each other. “Not that shlanger’s wife” The Dag hissed) Capable was born of the Citadel, with no way to know which man had sired her. She was born, and she was perfect. And she remained perfect, with no lumps, as she grew. She was strong and well, a full-life born amid halfs. She’d watched her little brothers taken to be War Pups, nameless and unknowable, but Capable was locked into the vault. She had the comfort of her sisters, there.

It was enough to survive until Furiosa made her escape, with all of them hidden with her.

Capable had brothers. She’d held them in her arms, and whispered their names in their ears over and over in hopes that they would remember who they were.

(No War Pup ever remembered who they were by the time they were a War Boy)

Capable had brothers, and on the back of the War Rig she found a little boy crying. He cried for Angharad, for loss, for the death he’d been taught to crave that did not come for him in the way of his choosing. He was at the end of his half-life. How many brothers had Capable sent off to the end of their half-life alone?

Capable had touch that could be taken from her. She had seen it in her mother’s pain, she had feared it her entire childhood, and she had learned it in the vault. She also had touch that could soothe a crying baby, that could hold Angharad in the worst of her despair, that could comfort The Dag and Toast when the Imortan decided they were ready far too young.

(the oldest person who ever lived was too young for that pain)

Capable had touch that could stop a boy from hurting himself in his anguish and despair, that could wipe his tears. Capable had touch that could be taken from her, but not by him. He was weak with the night fevers and the ravage of his tumors, and despairing. He was a War Boy but there was a gentleness in him. She could see it in his eyes, and he did not try to touch her. Maybe, once, he’d had a sister who rocked him and whispered a name he would not remember into his ears.

Maybe she had done it herself.

The War Rig drove on through the night, and Capable could lie beside the War Boy, beside Nux, and talk.

Capable had her sisters, and Furiosa, and her freedom if they survived.

Maybe she even had a brother.


End file.
